


Psychiatric hospital: behind the bars

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe: Sephiroth was involuntarily submitted to a a mental hospital for the criminally insane, and President Rufus Shinra visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychiatric hospital: behind the bars

When Sephiroth saw President Rufus Shinra, he almost chuckled. A faint smirk formed on his face as he walked through the brightly hallway, accompanied by two doctors and two guards in the front, and the same team at his back.  
 _Oh this is **most** amusing._  
President Shinra sat down on one side of the glass with reinforced metal bars, Sephiroth on the other side. The hospital staff-guards carried tranquillizers in their guns and hands - calming medications specifically made for him. Years ago the Shin-Ra scientist Hojo had perfected the dose for the moments before treatments that the young Sephiroth would resist hardest. The personnel over here had merely adopted the same recipe.   
"Good to see you, Rufus Shinra," Sephiroth said as he sat down. The blonde man looked well.  _Combed hair, spotless suit, calm hands, circles under his eyes - probably didn’t get a lot of sleep. Good._  
"Sephiroth," the businessman said. His blue eyes went down to Sephiroth’s arms: they were crossed over his chest, while the abnormally long sleeves were tied at the back. He took notice of the metal chains around Sephiroth’s torso, too. "Nice to see you too."  
"Thank you for stopping by. Right when I started to doubt myself and wonder if it maybe had all been a dream, you show your face."  
"My pleasure," the Shinra said. "Literally."  
 _Was that a flirt? Does he like to seeing me tied up? No matter._  
Sephiroth ignored it further. “How is work?”  
"Fine. I hope you weren’t _tangled_ up in any business?” Rufus asked.  
 _Definitely a flirt or a tease._  
"No. Feel free to stop by and join. With that white suit you fit right in," Sephiroth said. "I have a spare bed in my quarters. You look like you could use a nap."  
The medics found it unsafe to put anyone in one room with Sephiroth. He didn’t wonder why.  
\- “I think I’ll pass.”  
\- “That’s what I said, but this hospital specializes in involuntary commitment. Like I said, you fit right in.”  
Rufus smiled at this. “You tried to destroy the planet, Sephiroth,” he cooed. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. “We can’t let that happen. It’s a mad plan.”  
Sephiroth was by nature tempted to mimic his position, only found he had no elbows free to lean on, so his leaning forward was of no reason. It was awkward, strange.   
Rufus’ blue eyes gleamed.  
Sephiroth instead leaned back and crossed his legs. The shackles around his ankles clicked.   
"I drew up a review of the facts in here. The staff here took my calculations away and forwarded the documents to you, did they not?"  
"What would I want to do with your playground mathematics?"  
"See if they’re correct."  
"Why?"  
"To see if I’m right or if I’m mad. The reason why you’re here is because as far as your incompetent scientists understand it, my work is correct. Am I right?"  
Rufus’ eyes did not betray anything but they steeled, they grew hard, and his walls were raised. That in itself was confirmation enough.   
Sephiroth smirked faintly. “Don’t get scared.”  
He uncrossed his legs and spread hem apart until the weakest link snapped. The chain jingled. The two medics behind him jumped forward at him, but a spinning kick where the ankle bracelet connected with their temples rendered them unconscious.  
Turks joined Rufus’ sides, almost blocking him. The Shinra held them off for now. ”Wait.”  
Sephiroth pushed his arms down to his hips and the fabric creaked. It gave way. He ripped through the sleeves. He pushed the chains around his upper arms up, over his head. They fell on the floor. He undid the braid in his long hair, let it fall loose over his shoulders and ripped the high collar until his chest was fully exposed. The ridiculous amount of time he spend on his appearance, seven full seconds, was the time he enjoyed looking at Rufus’ expression. It was pure intimidation, a message. He didn’t plan to attack.  
"You have seven days to decide if let me out," Sephiroth said, leaning one elbow against the glass with reinforced metal. The steel cable muscles of the bare arm tightened as he clenched his fist and ticked out a piece of glass from the metal framework.  
It dropped on the floor and shattered into a thousand diamonds. Tseng fired but the bulletproof glass withheld it. The lead shimmered like a sun, surrounded by rays.  
Sephiroth pushed against the glass from the inside and the window shattered.   
"…After then, I will let myself out."  
His breath made clouds on the glass as sirens finally went off. Alarm lights blinked, bathing the rooms in blood red light.   
"Let’s see how you like being tried up. Maybe I don’t need to rule the world. Maybe I just need to rule _you_.”  
The staff arrived and started shooting tranquillizers in Sephiroth’s naked back. But in the past months his body had build up a resistance against Professor Hojo’s product, and since it had never been altered or improved, he now was close to immune.   
"Put you over the desk," Sephiroth said. "Pin you down and stab you repeatedly from behind."  
His voice was low and his words hoovered between a flirt and a death threat.  
Rufus Shinra got up. He lift his chin, pulled his white jacket down. ”Let’s see how _mad_  you can get, Sephiroth.”  
He turned around and left with his Turks.   
Sephiroth watched him, chuckling and _very_ very mad.


End file.
